Manipulations
by queen of air
Summary: There's a new great source of evil! One so powerful that the power of three isn't enough! Who do the charmed one's call on for more power? none other than... read to find out....pwease do read... and reveiw


Manipulations: Chapter One  
  
The Charmed Ones, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, sat at the dining room table with Leo and Chris.  
"So Leo? What is it you're trying to say?" Piper asked looking at him from across the table. She set down her now empty coffee cup.  
"Yes... Please do elaborate...." Paige said.  
"Some of us have places we're supposed to be right now..." Phoebe added, she was supposed to be in Hong-Kong right now.  
  
"There's a new source of evil. One that you can't beat with just the power of three." Chris told them.  
"Yes... Leo's already said that Chris." Piper said. She had things to do. A shower to take; a house to clean.  
"You'll need more..." Leo said, when the sisters looked at him he added, "More power that is."  
"And just wehre do we get that?!" Phoebe asked.  
"You need another sister." Leo told her.  
"We don't have another sister, Leo." Phoebe said.  
"Prue..." Paige said quietly.  
"What?" Piper asked.  
"Prue... She's the other sister, isn't she?" Paige asked.  
"Exactly." Chris said.  
"But Prue's..." Piper began.  
"Prue's not here anymore. Is she, Leo?" Phoebe finished.  
"We, the elders, have decided that we... and you... need her. Here. Now." Leo said.  
"Well... not now... But soon." Chris amended.  
"So Prue's coming back. You're bringing her back?! For how long?!" Piper asked. When she had tried so hard to bring her back those first few days that she was gone... Why didn't the elder's realize that they had needed her then too? But then... If they had brought her back... They wouldn't have met Paige. She chocked backtears. She missed her sister so much.  
"Yeah... Piper We're bringing her back." Leo said. He wanted to run over and hug her.  
"She'll be here as long as necesary." Chris said.  
  
And then you'll take her away again?! Phoiebe asked.  
Paige sat in silence, soaking all of this in. She was going to meet Prue.  
"We will if we need to... Maybe she's supposed to stay afterward... We don't know." Leo told them.  
"When will she be here? How's she coming back? Is that posible?" Phoebe asked.  
"It is... The elder's are summoning her; bringing her back. She'll be alive again." Chris said.  
"Meaning she'll be able to die again?" Piper asked.  
"Yes... So you'll have to be careful. Don't let anyone see her either. Darryl's okay to tell, his wife too. But no one else must know. We cannot erase peoples memories of her death." Leo warned. "Oh! And don't let your boyfriends know either!"  
"We'll be getting our sister back! It'll be woth keeping a secret!" Piper said.  
At that moment there was a small jingle and Leo looked up. he sighed. "Expect her before sunset." He said, then orbed out.  
"I should go to..." Chris said, then turned to Paige. "Are you okay...? You've been abnormally quiet." Then, without waiting for an answer, orbed out aswell.  
Piper and Phoebe looked at her. "What?" She asked innocently. "I'm going to meet my sister, who've I've never met. And she probably doesn't even know that I exist... Should I be talking a lot?" Paige said.  
"Oh... Honey..." Phoebe said, putting her arms around her sister. "She watches us... Just like Grams does."  
"They left out one thing..." Piper said.  
"What?" Phoebe asked.  
"Who.... or what... Is this new oh-so-great evil?"  
"I think we're better off not worrying about it right now. It's not as if they've tried to hurt us yet." Phoebe said.  
"I like the way you think..." Paige said.  
Wyatt was heard whimpering through the baby moniter sitting on the table over their laughs.  
"You're being paged mommy..." Phoebe said.  
"Yeah... I better go get him."  
"Piper'll be here with Prue when we both go home..." Paige pointed out, as they heard their sister open the door to Wyatt's room.  
"Yeah... She will...."  
Moments later, Piper came back down, holding her son. "He had a bad dream..." She said, as she reached the bottom of the stairs. When no one said anything in response, she looked up from her babies face. "Prue..." She whispered.  
Prue was standing in the doorway of the dining room. Paige and Piper were staring at her. She was staring back. No one was saying anything.  
Piper ran down the last few stairs and handed Wyatt to Paige. "Prue..." She said again and ran to her. When she reached her, she wrapped her arms around her. She looked just like she had the day she had died.  
"I missed you guys so much..." Prue said, hugging Piper back and looking at Phoebe and Paige over her shoulder.  
"We missed you too!" Both Piper and Phoebe said.  
"Nice to meet you Prue..." Paige said and smiled.  
Prue looked at her a moment. "I know the baby is my nephew... But who're you?"  
"Prue? Didn't you watch from... well... where ever it was you were? Like Grams does?" Phoebe asked.  
"They said it would be hurtful. They wouldn't let me. They told me major events though. Like Leo's an elder now... Impressive..."  
"We're also divorced..." Piper added.  
"Yeah... They forgot to mention that... When? Why?!" Prue said.  
"I'll tell you later." She told her.  
"I'm Paige... Paige Matthews..."  
"She's our sister Prue..." Phoebe said.  
"I... I knew we had a sister...They told me that.... But you look... nothing like us...." She said.  
"Yeah... I know... You wanna hold him?" She asked, reffering to Wyatt.  
"Can I?" Prue asked, looking at Piper. She nodded, and Prue took Wyatt out of Paige's arms.  
There was a twinkling and blue lights as Chris orbed back in.  
"Whoa...?" Prue said. "That's not Leo..."  
"Yeah... Leo's not their.... your..." He corrected himself. "whitelighter anymore... I am... I'm Chris...Nice to meet you Prue."  
"Chris... Right... I'll remember that..." Prue said. "Umm... My room wouldn't happen to be my room anymore...? Would it?"  
"Umm...No... When Paige moved in we gave her your old room..." Phoebe told her.  
"And when those two both moved out.... I kinda turned it into a room for Wyatt..." Piper added.  
"They moved out?!"  
"Yeah... I moved to Hong-Kong with Jason..." Phoebe told her.  
"And where'd you move to? Austrailia?!" Prue asked Paige.  
"Actually... I just moved a few blocks away...." Paige said, appaled that someone, who didn't even know her, could think so little of her.  
"I sense some hostility...." Piper said. "Don't be mad at them for moving out... I told them to... So they could live half-way normal lives." She explained. "Oh look! I'm back to being the mediator between the oldest and the youngest... Not something I was looking forward to when I heard they were bringing you back..." She told Prue.  
"So... You didn't get rid of my stuff... Did you?" She asked.  
"No... It's all boxed up in random closets or the attic." Piper said. "Why?"  
"Well... First; this shirt is really uncomfortable. Second; it's really out of style too..." She said looking at what the other three were wearing.  
"Okay... Pretend the whitelighter's not here anymore...." Chris said.  
"Shut up Chris..." Phoebe said.  
"Fine... I wont tell you the information Leo sent me with." He said then orbed out.  
"Chris you get your whitelighter, information knowing, ass back here now!" Paige said to the ceiling.  
"I knew you'd see it my way. You go find her another shirt, Piper... I'll tell Paige and Phoebe and then they can fill you in later."  
"Right... Follow me Prue..." Piper said, then led her up the stairs.  
"Right... Why don't you want Prue to hear whatever it is you're going to tell us, Chris?" Phoebe asked.  
"I never said that!" He protested.  
"Empath..." She said in self explaination.  
"I thought we'd all agreed on no peeking..." He said.  
"Oh give it a rest. Anyone who was paying attention to you could see that you were hiding something!" Paige said.  
"Right... Well... It's about the evil... I think it's manipulateing the whitelighters."  
"Chris... You're a whitelighter." Paige pointed out.  
"Not a full whitelighter. I'm part witch too... Remember? Well... I think that somehow it's manipulated the elders into thinking that we need Prue here but we really don't." He said.  
"Oh... You're just being paranoid Chris..." Phoebe said, then stood and went up the stair to find Prue and Piper.  
"Chris...? Would the power of four have more power than the power of three?" Paige asked.  
"Way more powerful! If a demon got ahold of that power the world would be screwed in a matter of seconds!"  
"Maybe you're on to something..." Paige stood, then went to go upstairs too.  
"Where're you going? Are you saying you beleive me?!"  
"I don't know what I beleive right now... But I'm going to go look somethings up..."  
"Right.... Well... Don't tell Piper... She so happy that Prue's back. I wouldn't want to burst any bubbles." He said, then abruptly orbed out before Paige could say anything else.  
  
~I be Raven~  
  
A/N: Right.... well... i hope you like it.... and if you don't well that's just to bad....lol tell me why and i'll fix it...well... what're you waiting for!? rate and reveiw! 


End file.
